The G Castle
by Ramojeri
Summary: Dean se réveille dans un endroit inconnu, en compagnie de trois autres hommes. Il ne les connaît pas, mais va très vite comprendre qu'ils n'appartiennent pas au même monde. Quatre hommes venant d'univers totalement différents, mais partageant une chose... une faiblesse, qui risque de les mener à leur perte...Que le jeu commence. Multi-Crossover, Slash. SPN, Merlin, STrek, Sherlock
1. Chapter 1

**Salut mes p'tits Loups !**

**Amis lecteurs de mes différentes fictions (Merthur, Destiel ou autre), ou nouvel arrivant, bienvenus :) **

**Je lance une nouvelle fiction, totalement tordue, vous voila prévenus. **

**C'est une multi-Crossover, qui contiendra 4 univers (pour le moment du moins) Star Trek, Merlin, Sherlock et Supernatural. C'est déjà énorme et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tout gérer, mais cette histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment ne peut se faire sans ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses quatre séries. **

**Il y aura donc huit personnages principaux, totalement différents, et si je suis habituer à dépeindre les personnages de Merlin, Arthur, Castiel et Dean en fiction, je suis encore en phase d'apprentissage avec les autres. Je tenterais de tout mon coeur de ne pas sortir des caractères cependant.  
**

**C'est également une fiction Slash. C'est un peu un fantasme que je met sur papier, réunir 4 de mes couples slash préférés en une seule fiction...**

**Je m'essaie aussi à un nouveau genre. Ce sera un genre angst/Horreur.**

**En bref, tout ça est très expérimental, et j'espère de tout mon coeur que cette fiction vous plaira. **

**S'il vous plais, prenez deux minutes pour me donner votre avis sur ce premier chapitre, c'est vraiment très important pour moi :)**

**Voila, je vous laisse à votre lecture ( bon sang ce que c'est angoissant de présenter une nouvelle fic, j'en ai mal au ventre !) **

**A très vite mes p'tits Loups !**

* * *

**The G Castle.**

Chapitre 1 : Dean

Aie... sa tête... il avait l'impression qu'un camion lui était passé dessus. Il eut presque envie de rire, dans sa demie inconscience, tant la sensation lui était familière. Il lutta un long moment contre son corps, qui voulait replonger dans les abysses de noirceur qui l'entouraient. Ça serait tellement facile, il était comme aspiré par une léthargie douce et libératrice. Mais il lutta, c'était ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, lutter, contre l'inconnu, contre lui-même. Il lui fallu tout de même plusieurs minutes, avant de ne serait-ce que réussir à pousser un gémissement d'inconfort. Il leva péniblement une main à son crâne. Ses paupières étaient comme collés entre elles. Puis il fut assez conscient pour se poser la question. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Il n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir d'avoir bu la veille, ni même de s'être battu contre une horde de vampires. Il s'était simplement endormi dans sa chambre, au Bunker et... c'est la que ça le frappa. Ce qu'il sentait sous son corps ne ressemblait en rien à son matelas à mémoire de forme, ça ne ressemblait à aucun matelas d'ailleurs. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux, vite. Mais c'était une tache encore insurmontable. Son corps pesait une tonne, chacun de ses muscles s'étaient comme transformés en pierre. Il avait mal, assez pour ne pas réussir à se mettre en colère, et il était fatigué. Fatigué de se retrouver toujours dans ses situations qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Il réussi finalement, après de longues minutes de lutte immobile, à se redresser pour se retrouver assit, les yeux toujours impossiblement clos cependant. Il prit comme une victoire le fait d'être effectivement en mesure de bouger ses membres. Puis il ouvrit enfin péniblement un œil. La lumière, pourtant doucereuse et jaunâtre, lui brûla la rétine. Sa vision mit un moment à s'adapter, mais il put finalement admirer une salle immense, toute en bois noble et en tissu rouge, comme le hall d'un manoir. Il nota le craquement sinistre de ses vertèbres lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour évaluer la situation, mais n'en fit pas grand cas. Sur sa gauche un immense – et magnifique il fallait bien le dire – escalier gerbait ses marches de velours rouge sur plusieurs mètres de large, s'agrandissant un peu plus en prenant de la hauteur, jusqu'à finir sur une passerelle sécurisé de balustrades en bois qui desservait un premier étage. Dean leva la tête pour s'apercevoir que la mezzanine faisait effectivement le tour de l'immense pièce au plafond démesurément haut. Il aperçu d'en bas plusieurs portes de ce même bois sombres répartie avec une symétrie parfaite sur le premier étage.

Bon sang, c'était quoi cette blague ?! Il était tranquille au Bunker, et il se retrouvait maintenant dans la maison de la famille Adams. Ses yeux retournèrent au niveau du planché sur lequel il se trouvait, et il aperçu ici aussi des portes. Deux se trouvaient derrière l'immense escaliers, de chaque coté, et l'autre, qu'il jugeait comme étant la porte d'entrée vu sa grandeur, faisait face aux marches, à sa droite. Il fit alors tous les efforts du monde pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Il tangua une seconde, avant de se stabiliser, et de faire quelques pas lent et mesuré vers la grande porte. Il tenta de la pousser, mais, bien évidement rien ne se passa. Il se serait presque donné une claque derrière la tête pour avoir ne serait-ce que penser que ce serait aussi facile. Il examina le bois merveilleusement sculpté un long moment, dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose susceptible de l'aider, une poignet, un bouton magique, peu importe. Mais rien... évidement. Il était prêt à y envoyer son pieds avec force, juste pour évacuer sa frustration, quand un gémissement attira son attention. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'homme qui était allongé à même le sol, diamétralement opposé à l'endroit ou lui-même s'était réveillé. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers lui, remarquant qu'à chaque seconde passant, son corps semblait s'éveiller, comme évacuant la douleur et la léthargie d'une manière presque... médicale.

L'homme à ses pieds semblait dans le même état qu'il avait été quelques minutes plus tôt. Les yeux clos mais le visage tordu dans une grimace clairement douloureuse mais combative. Il était blond, et de ce que Dean pouvait en voir il semblait être encore assez loin de la trentaine. Le chasseur posa un genoux à terre pour pouvoir s'approcher du jeune homme qui avait réussi avec difficulté à se redresser, appuyant son dos contre le mur derrière lui. Dean posa une main sur son épaule, et l'autre ouvrit les paupières dans un réflexe, laissant apparaître des yeux d'un bleu profond, qui semblaient presque familier à Dean.

« Hey, hey... doucement Buddy. » Lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant, comprenant que l'autre devait être aussi paumé que lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! » Se méfia l'autre en agrippant le poignet de Dean, sans pour autant vraiment le repousser, par manque de force probablement.

Dean se releva alors, et tendit sa main vers le jeune homme, pour l'aider à en faire de même. Le plus jeune observa sa main offerte quelques secondes, fermant les paumières plus longuement qu'un simple clignement, comme s'il était encore agrippé par son état d'inconscience. Puis il releva un regard méfiant vers Dean, et finalement, accepta la main qu'il lui tendait. Il se retrouva sur ses pied après une ou deux tentatives ratés, et fit face au chasseur, avec le plus de prestance dont il était capable étant donné les circonstances.

« Je m'appelle Dean, Dean Winchester. » Consentit finalement à dire le chasseur.

Ils s'observèrent de longues secondes en silence, comme évaluant une possible menace. Puis le plus jeune du estimer que l'autre était probablement dans le même bateau que lui, puisque la position de sa main dans celle de Dean changea, devenant un salut.

« Jim Kirk. » Se présenta t-il.

Dean leva un sourcil, puis agita finalement sa main dans celle de Jim, avec un sourire. Jim Kirk... ses parents devaient avoir un sacré humour, ou être de vrais geeks pour l'avoir appelé Jim, alors qu'ils portaient le nom de Kirk, pensa t-il. Mais il se garda bien de faire une blague douteuse, jugeant avec justesse que ça n'était pas vraiment le moment.

« Tu peux me dire où on se trouve, Dean ? » Demanda Jim en lâchant finalement sa main pour observer la salle.

Il n'avait pas l'air des plus surpris par la situation, ni même apeuré ou réellement paniqué. Il était juste craintif, comme s'il avait l'habitude des situations comme celle-ci. Son ton comprenait une pointe d'accusation dont Dean fut étrangement rassuré. Il fallait être idiot pour se réveiller dans une pièce inconnue avec un homme tout aussi inconnu, et ne pas douter de ce dernier. Dean lui-même n'avait aucune intention d'accorder sa confiance aveugle à ce Jim.

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée... » Soupira le chasseur, levant lui aussi la tête vers le haut des marches.

« Je suppose que tu as déjà essayé la porte d'entrée ? »

« Oui... sans succès. » Répondit-il avec une sorte d'évidence blasée.

« Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. »

Ils se trouvèrent tous les deux d'un même geste à cette voix, s'élevant derrière eux. Un homme grand, aux cheveux brun bouclés en bataille, et aux yeux d'un bleu presque translucide et rougis , venait de sortir de derrière les marches, une épaule appuyer contre la rambarde de celles-ci, et grattant presque convulsivement le creux de son coude. Jim et Dean se redressèrent, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre inconsciemment, comme près à se défendre. L'homme s'approcha d'eux lentement, les observant des pieds à la tête.

« Trois hommes se retrouvent dans un endroit inconnu, ayant vraisemblablement été drogués et transporté à leur insu... » Il les observa encore un moment, avant de reprendre. « Vous êtes tous les deux habitués aux corps à corps, vos mains ne tremblent pas... vous êtes de toute évidence des battants, des hommes fort, vous savez vous défendre... et je ne suis pas en reste de ce coté là. Alors qui que ce soit qui puisse nous conduire tous trois ici sans encombre, ne serait pas assez stupide pour laisser la porte d'entré ouverte. » Finit-il, crachant presque ses mots dans une grimace clairement hautaine et presque moqueuse envers les deux autres.

« Bien joué Sherlock ! » Se moqua Dean, irrité de se sentir comme tout petit sous le regard de cet homme.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? » Répondit alors l'autre avec, pour la première fois, une lueur de méfiance dans les yeux.

« Je... Sérieusement ?! » Haussa Dean, grimaçant de perplexité.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment... non, il ne pouvait pas s'appeler vraiment Sherlock, c'était... c'était bien le genre de blague que sa vie était capable de lui faire, tiens !

L'homme... Sherlock, pensa Dean en riant du ridicule de la situation, l'observa encore, puis sembla juger que, non, il ne se méfiait pas de Dean. Le chasseur se sentit presque vexé, ce mec arrivait à l'insulté d'un simple regard. Comment c'était possible ?! Il n'en savait rien, toujours est-il qu'il lui tendit la main.

« Sherlock Holmes. » Dit-il simplement, et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un son à la fois incrédule, moqueuse, mais surtout stupéfaite.

Il baissa les yeux vers Jim, comme pour y trouver du soutien mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'étonner le moins du monde du nom que portait cet homme. Se pourrait-il que... Sherlock Holmes, et Jim Kirk... non, la vie n'était pas si démente ! Dean aurait bien voulus croire à ça mais... mais si, la vie était bien aussi tordue et démente pour qu'il se retrouve dans une pièce avec le Captain James T Kirk et le grand détective Sherlock Holmes... des personnages de fiction, des... oui, la vie pouvait être sacrément tordue. Alors il ne dit rien, enfermant son incrédulité dans le silence, et il tendit la main vers... Sherlock Holmes. Il n'était vraiment pas tant de se perdre dans des explications houleuses, et puis les deux hommes ne croiraient jamais à son histoire de toute façon, c'était certain.

« Dean Winchester. » Répéta t-il encore.

« Jim Kirk. » Dit alors son premier acolyte lorsque Sherlock lui tendit également la main.

« Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, trouvons un moyen de sortir d'ici. » Dit Sherlock en s'avançant dans la pièce, droit et fier.

« J'y avais pas pensé ! » Maugréa Jim dans sa barbe en partageant un regard avec Dean. La prétention de ce Sherlock les agaçaient, l'un comme l'autre.

Ils le suivirent tout de même à gauche des marches, là d'où il était sortit un peu plus tôt. Il n'y avait rien ici qu'une porte... sans poignet, bien sur. Ils l'observèrent étudier en détail le bois sombre, s'accroupir pour... respirer l'air passant sous la porte semblait-il, puis se relever en silence. Il les ignora royalement et les contourna pour revenir dans le hall et passer cette fois à la droite des marches. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un même geste. Un autre homme était allongé là, dans l'ombre. Dean s'avança immédiatement et fut soulagé de voir sa poitrine s'élever régulièrement dans un souffle calme. A l'instant où Dean sentit le planché sous ses pieds craquer alors qu'il s'approchait de l'homme, ce dernier se retrouva debout, les yeux pleins de panique et sa main cherchant une chose absente à sa ceinture.

« Hey, du calme mon grand. » Dit alors Dean, les mains levés en signe de paix.

Il recula d'un pas, pour ne pas effrayé le gamin plus qu'il ne l'était. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de 22 ans, mais il y avait dans ses yeux clairs comme... une histoire, une très longue et très lourde histoire. Ce fut au tour du nouvel arrivant d'examiner les hommes en face de lui. Mille questions semblèrent passer dans ses yeux, avant que finalement, il n'ouvre la bouche.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de Merlin ? » Demanda t-il, le ton clairement menaçant, mais le corps légèrement replié, acculé dans l'angle du mur, comme une dernière défense.

« Merl... oh c'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama Dean, clairement irrité du ridicule de la situation.

Il s'éloigna du reste de ce groupe de dingue, retournant dans le hall en se pinçant fortement l'arrête de nez. Il entendit Jim tenter de rassurer le plus jeune, lui expliquant le peu qu'il savait de la situation. Bon sang, mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?! Il se gratta nerveusement la tête avant de passer une main sur son visage, pour se calmer, tournant sur lui même. Jim sortit de l'ombre des marches après une minute, une main posé sur l'épaule de celui que Dean soupçonnait, dans la folie de tout ce beau bordel, d'être... le Roi Arthur, en personne... putain...

« Voici Dean. Il a l'air un peu grincheux comme ça, mais je suis sur que c'est pas un mauvais bougre au font. » Sourit Jim, et Dean ne put que secouer la tête, lâchant un semi sourire nerveux malgré tout.

Puis un silence s'installa, et le plus jeune compris que les deux autres attendaient qu'ils se présentent. Il écarquilla les yeux, comme sérieusement étonné de cette question silencieuse.

« Arthur Pendragon. » Fini t-il par lâcher, un brin condescendant face à leur ignorance sur sa personne, et le cœur de Dean fit un drôle se sursaut, bien qu'il s'y attendait.

« Arthur P... » Lâcha Jim, totalement incrédule.

Dean ne put que ressentir un immense soulagement à la réaction de Jim. Enfin, enfin une réaction à peu près normale.

« Comme... Le Roi Arthur ?! » Ajouta Jim, bégayant d'étonnement.

Arthur garda le silence un moment, puis, alors que ses yeux bleu observaient toujours les deux hommes en face de lui, son corps se détendit, relâchant un peu de la pression craintive qui avait tendu tout ses muscles jusque là.

« Vous ne semblez pas être natifs de Camelot. De quel royaume venez-vous ? » Demanda t-il, d'une voix bien moins offensive.

« De... Cam... quoi ?! » Grimaça Jim avec éloquence.

« L'Amérique mon vieux, l'Amérique. » Répondit alors Dean, réussissant à être amusé malgré cette situation abracadabrante.

« Est-ce à l'est ? » Demanda Arthur, les yeux plissés dans une évidente réflexion. Il ne connaissait pas l'Amérique...

« Non, c'est à l'ouest, bien... bien plus à l'ouest. » Dean se racla la gorge. « Jim, est-ce que je peux te voir une seconde ? » Il fit un signe de tête vers un coin reculé de la pièce, agrippant le biceps du jeune homme pour l'encourager à le suivre.

Jim semblait vouloir imiter un poisson en dehors de l'eau, fixant toujours Arthur, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte. Il fini tout de même par se laisser entraîner par le chasseur, se tordant le cou pour garder les yeux sur le jeune... Roi.

« Il fait quoi, l'autre taré ? » Demanda Dean avec un geste du menton, ne se rendant compte que maintenant que Sherlock n'avait pas quitté le coins reculé à droite, derrière le grand escalier.

« Il a dit qu'il devait calculer la vélocité de... je sais plus trop quoi. Dean... » Il attrapa à son tour le bras de Dean pour le forcer à lui faire face, une fois qu'ils avaient atteint un coin du Hall, près de la porte d'entrée. « Ce gamin crois sincèrement être le Roi Arthur ! » murmura t-il avec une pointe d'ahurissement qui rendait sa voix aiguë , et étrangement une sorte de tristesse désolé pour le gamin en question.

Dean soupira, plongeant son regard dans celui de Jim. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à un gars qu'il connaissait pour être le personnage principal d'une série télé futuriste aux effets spéciaux douteux, que cet personne là bas, ce gamin comme disait Jim, était probablement bel et bien le Roi Arthur ?!... bon sang, cette situation le rendait fou. Il décida après un moment de prendre le problème sous un autre angle.

« Jim... bon sang j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais... est-ce que tu es _le _Jim Kirk ?! Captain de L'USS Enterprise ?! » Demanda t-il dans une grimace, d'abord parce qu'il n'était plus très sur du nom de ce vaisseau badass que ce gars était sensé commander, et puis parce que... bon sang ces mots semblaient lui chatouiller la langue tellement ils étaient ridicules.

« Commandant... » Rectifia Jim. « Je suis le commandant de l'Enterprise. Tu fais partie de la Fédération ? » Demanda t-il, étonné qu'il sache qui il était.

Dean eut un rire caustique, se grattant la nuque nerveusement, les yeux fuyant. Alors c'était vrai... comment pouvait-il se retrouver ici, dans cette situation, entouré de trois personnes qu'il avait toujours pensé fictifs ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'au fil des années, il avait été confronté à tout un tas de personnes qu'il pensait inexistantes. Dorothy Gale fut l'exemple qui lui revint d'abord en tête. Il avait été aussi mené à croire en l'existence de Dieu lui-même, mais là... c'était tout bonnement surréaliste.

« Non, non. Je ne fais pas partie de la « Fédération » mais... Je connais ton histoire de la même façon que tu connais celle du Roi Arthur. » Dit-il sérieusement, guettant la réaction du l'homme en face de lui.

« Ta mère te racontais mon histoire pour t'endormir le soir ?! » Dit Jim en levant un sourcil, souriant avec incrédulité. Dean lâcha un rire.

« Non... Tu es un personnage de fiction pour moi Jim, Comme pour tout le monde là... là d'où je viens. » Dean baissa les yeux au sol, se rendant bien compte qu'il avait l'air tout bonnement ridicule, voir complètement cinglé.

Kirk le regarda effectivement comme s'il était fou, et ce fut bien la première fois que Dean regretta de ne pas être un petit Nerd comme son frère... ou Charlie. Bon sang, Charlie aurait été au paradis ici. Mais lui ne connaissait pas assez l'histoire de cette foutue série de science-fiction pour pouvoir prouver ses dires. Le regard de Jim changea, et la seconde d'après, Dean se retrouvait face contre le mur, les bras tordus dans son dos dans une position plus qu'inconfortable.

« Alors d'où viens-tu, Dean ? Qui es-tu ?! » Ordonna presque Kirk, appuyant contre le dos de Dean avec force. Voyant que le plus âgé ne comptait pas lui donner de réponse aussi facilement, Jim repris la parole. « Tu savais également le nom de Sherlock avant qu'il ne le dise. Qui es-tu ? C'est toi qui nous à enfermé ici ? »

« Hey, doucement mon grand, j'ai enfermé personne moi. On est dans le même bateau Kirk. Et pour Sherlock... putain, c'est Sherlock 'foutu' Holmes, le mec capable de résoudre un crime en écoutant le résonnement des pas d'un chien au sol. Le détective le plus célèbre de la littérature mondiale. Comment tu peux ne pas connaître son nom ?! » S'indigna presque le chasseur, bougeant pour tenter d'échapper à la poigne de Kirk.

Et Jim se tut un moment, parce que peut-être... peut-être que, de façon très vague et très lointaine, ce nom lui disait effectivement quelque chose. Comme une chose encrée dans les mémoires collectives, un peu inconsciemment... un peu comme l'histoire du Roi Arthur. Puis il sembla se reprendre, enfonçant son coude savamment dans un point stratégiquement douloureux du dos de Dean.

« Admettons. Admettons que ce gamin soit bien Arthur Pendragon, admettons que Sherlock soit aussi supposé être un personnage fictif, et que... et que moi aussi. Qui est-tu, toi ?! De quel fable sors-tu ? » Demanda t-il, le ton clairement sarcastique.

« Moi... moi je suis personne... » Souffla t-il, son sentiment de petitesse ne l'ayant pas quitté depuis le début. Il était après tout entouré d'un Roi légendaire, d'un putain de commandant d'un vaisseau spatial, et d'un savant fou... il n'était vraiment pas grand chose dans tout ça. « Juste un chasseur. » Ajouta t-il tout de même, ne voyant pas pourquoi il devait le cacher, vue la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Un chasseur ?! » S'étonna Jim.

« Eh oui Kirk, tes petits extra-terrestres ne sont pas les seuls monstres ici... la terre en regorge déjà pas mal. » Se moqua t-il un peu. La situation était tellement surréaliste qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à l'envisager avec sérieux.

« Tu... tu parles de Démons ? » Hésita Jim.

Dean pouvait sentir le souffle de Kirk contre sa nuque, et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre d'être acculé de cette manière contre ce mur. Il s'obligea tout de même à garder son calme, sachant bien que Jim n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, et il acquiesça doucement.

« Démons, Vampires, Djinns, Goules, et toute sorte de pourritures dans le genre... ouais. »

« Te fous pas de moi ! » S'insurgea Kirk, plaquant Dean contre le mur avec plus de violence encore. « Ces vermines ont été éradiqués de la terre il y a des centaines d'années par... » Puis quelque chose changea, Dean pouvait presque le sentir émaner du corps de Kirk. La compréhension, devina t-il.

Le plus jeune relâcha lentement la pression qu'il gardait jusque là sur les bras du chasseur, et Dean eu d'autant plus mal en les ramenant devant lui, courbaturé qu'il était d'avoir été forcé de tenir cette position un trop long moment.

« Les frères Winchester... » Murmura alors Jim, levant les yeux vers Dean, qui venait de se retourner.

« Pardon ?! » Haussa Dean avec étonnement, se massant l'épaule distraitement.

Jim leva un sourcil, avant de sourire franchement.

« Il faut croire que tu fais aussi partie de _mes _légendes, Dean. » Lui dit-il en lui frappant amicalement l'épaule. Dean grimaça à ce geste. « Ça va ? Excuses-moi pour... ça, mais il fallait que je sois sur. » Dit-il avec une grimace désolé.

« oh, t'en fais pas, j'aurais fait la même chose. » Lui sourit t-il, reproduisant son geste « amical » sur l'épaule du Captain, avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire cependant.

Ils rirent tout les deux une seconde, avant de se reconnecter au reste de la pièce, de ce monde encore plus fou que leur précédente conversation. Arthur trônait toujours au centre, observant les alentours. Il semblait si jeune... Et Sherlock, et bien Sherlock semblait à la recherche de termites, l'oreille collée au mur. Dean s'avança vers Arthur, lui adressant un sourire indulgent face à ce visage presque enfantin, et pourtant si mature.

« Ça va Buddy ? » Demanda le chasseur.

Arthur plissa les yeux, penchant la tête sur le coté, et Dean sentit son cœur se tordre. Il ressemblait tellement à Castiel à cet instant...

« Votre langage est... particulier. » Finit-il par dire, semblant ne pas vouloir heurter les sentiments de Dean en utilisent un mot plus... péjoratif.

« Désolé. » Dit seulement Dean, un petit sourire en coin.

Il observa ensuite le détective... et bien, détecter, semblait-il. Il ne vit pas Arthur s'éloigner. Ça n'est que quand Sherlock se redressa, comme un chien de chasse ayant repéré une proie, et que son regard se tourna vers l'escalier, que Dean se rendit compte que le Roi Arthur n'était plus au près de lui. Il n'eut le temps de rien comprendre, il vit Sherlock se jeter sur le plus jeune d'entre eux, qui avait grimpé plusieurs marches, pour le tirer violemment à lui, et se propulser en bas de l'escalier. Au même instant, les marches semblèrent se rétracter sur elle-même, chacune s'encastrant dans la suivante, laissant sous elles un trou béant. Dean et Kirk se ruèrent sur les deux autres, pour les aider à se relever. Ils avaient atterri juste en bas des marches, enfin... juste devant le vide qu'elles avaient laissés derrière elles. Dean passa un bras dans le dos d'Arthur pour le relever, alors que Jim tendait une main à Sherlock. Ils se reculèrent d'un même geste alors que l'escalier reprenait sa place initiale. Un peu comme des poupées russes, chaque marche sortit de la plus grande, reforment un escalier parfait... parfaitement mortel plutôt, pensa Dean.

« Ca va petit ? » Demanda Kirk au Jeune Pendragon, grimaçant à lui-même d'avoir osé appeler un _Roi_ « petit ».

« Je... je vais bien. Merci... » Dit-il, se tournant vers Sherlock.

Celui-ci ne daigna même pas lui adresser un sourire, le regardant seulement une seconde avant de tourner la tête vers les marches, comme fasciné.

« Comment avez-vous su ? » Demanda Dean, incapable de cacher la note impressionné dans sa voix, pas plus qu'il ne fut capable de se donner le ton accusateur qu'il cherchait à avoir.

« Un phénomène pareil a forcément besoin d'un mécanisme... bruyant. » Dit-il, ne détournant pas les yeux de l'escalier pour autant.

« vous avez entendu le mécanisme se déclencher... » Dit alors Dean, plein de compréhension. C'était... assez simple en fait, encore fallait-il comprendre l'origine du bruit, traiter l'information et avoir le réflexe de... se jeter, comme Sherlock l'avait fait... tout ça en quelques secondes.

Sherlock fini par détourner son attention des marches pour rejoindre les autres, suivit de Dean et, à l'instant ou ils se retrouvaient tous au milieu de la pièce, il y eu comme un bruit de ventilateur qu'on met en route. Puis une voix féminine et mécanique, comme celle que Dean entends à chaque fois que Cas' ne réponds pas à son appel téléphonique, se mit en route.

« Welcome to the G Castle... Welcome to the G Castle... Welcome to the G Castle. » Répétait-elle en boucle.

Dean posa une main dans le dos d'Arthur, voyant bien la panique du jeune homme monter en flèche. Bien sur, il était le seul à ne pas être en mesure de comprendre que cette voix était un simple enregistrement. Et puis il semblait tellement... vulnérable. Dean fini par en comprendre les raisons. Arthur ne cessait de poser sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse gauche, et Dean comprit, en sentant ce même réflexe monter en lui. Il avait envie d'attraper son flingue, mais il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas, il ne sentait pas son poids contre lui, comme c'était la cas d'habitude. Bien sur, il savait bien que ça n'était pas un pistolet qu'Arthur cherchait en vain à sa ceinture. Probablement une épée... Excalibur?! Décidément, cette situation était trop bizarre. Mais il se sentait diminué sans son arme, et il se doutait bien qu'Arthur devait ressentir la même chose, à la puissance mille. Alors il se resserra contre le plus jeune, quand la voix se fit de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à devenir douloureusement assourdissante. Puis une lumière, semblant provenir du centre même de la pièce, ou ils se trouvaient, se mit à grandir. Plus blanche et plus brillante à chaque seconde, elle les obligea à s'éloigner un peu, fermant les yeux alors qu'ils protégeaient tous leurs oreilles du son tout bonnement insupportable. Et puis soudain ce fut le silence. Dean pouvait entendre un halètement près de lui. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, la pièce était plongée dans un noir complet, enfin, c'est ce que ses yeux crurent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'adaptent à la faible lumière étrangement verdâtre. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'Arthur l'avait suivit dans un coin de la pièce, il semblait aller bien. Il se redressa, plissant les yeux pour apercevoir quelque chose.

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Kirk ? Holmes ? » Demanda t-il, s'étonnant lui même de prononcer leurs noms sans se mettre à rire.

« Ça va. » répondit Jim, que Dean put alors apercevoir, pas très loin d'eux.

« Ici. » Dis simplement Sherlock, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Une chose semblait se former tout autour d'eux, comme un décor fantomatique. Des murs de pierre, bien plus petit que ceux de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient réellement, semblaient se construire autour d'eux, de moins en moins transparent à chaque seconde.

« De la sorcellerie ! » Dit Arthur, dans un souffle presque colérique.

« Non... c'est un Hologramme. » Dit Kirk, sa main traversant le mur de pierre qui apparaissait avec toujours plus de clarté seconde après seconde.

« Un... quoi ? » Demanda Arthur, mais personne n'avait vraiment le cœur à lui expliquer ça maintenant.

Sherlock semblait fasciné, et Dean le comprenait. Jamais il n'avait vu une technologie aussi perfectionnée, ça semblait si... réel. Puis une chose grésilla au centre de la pièce, obligeant Dean a s'avancer, poussé par la curiosité. Ce fut d'abord une tache sombre, sans réel forme ni contour. Puis ça devint plus tangible, et il le vit... un visage, un visage endormi... non... inconscient. Un visage en sang. Et finalement, il reconnu le visage... _son visage._

« Cas'... ? » Murmura t-il, presque comme un souffle. Et puis, ça le frappa. « Cas' ! Castiel ! » Il hurlait maintenant. Il hurlait contre le vent, contre le vide, contre une image.

Mais c'était lui, cette image, c'était Cas'. Adossé à un pilonne qui montait jusqu'au plafond de cette pièce immatérielle, immobile... inconscient. Son cris avait attiré l'attention des trois autres.

« Qu'est-ce que... Spock ?! » Entendit Dean à sa droite.

« Merlin ! » Fut le nom prononcé sur un ton de panique griffé de colère, sur sa gauche.

« John... » Ça, ça n'était qu'un souffle, une stupéfaction retenue.

Dean avait gardé les yeux sur Cas', son ange... était-ce réel ? Où était-il ? Cette image était-elle une retransmission directe ? Puis, finalement, il releva les yeux à l'entente de la voix des autres. Il s'éloigna d'un pas et, dans un frisson, il vit Kirk, penché sur le corps tout aussi inconscient et impalpable d'un homme grand et fin, visage et corps tachés d'une substance sombre, et aux oreilles... pointues...

Il fit alors rapidement le tour du pilonne, le cœur tordu de peur se serrant un peu plus à la simple idée de quitter Castiel des yeux. Il y avait quatre hommes là, enchaînés chacun sur une face du pilonne, tous inconscient.

Une lumière rouge attira leur attention à tous. Là, au dessus de leurs têtes, était apparus des chiffres lumineux. 1:00:00. Le temps sembla se suspendre, alors qu'ils avaient tous le regard au ciel, fixant le phénomène sans le comprendre. C'est alors que les chiffres changèrent. 0:59:59... 0:59:58... 0:59:57... 56... Un compte à rebours, compris Dean, son cœur s'arrêtant de battre au même moment.

Un bruit sourd résonna ensuite, lui donnant la nausée. C'était comme si on frottait des pierres ensemble, de très grosses pierres, comme... comme si on déplaçait des murs...

« Les murs ! » Hurla t-il alors dans la compréhension, tournant frénétiquement sur lui-même en jetant des regards meurtriers à ces quatre murs de pierre, qui n'étaient pas réellement autour de lui... mais bien autour de Cas'. « Les murs bougent ! »

Ils se refermaient... les murs se refermaient lentement, mais sûrement, sur Cas', et les autres.

Dean sentit sa bile remonter dans sa gorge, et ses jambes trembler dangereusement, alors que la voix synthétique s'élevait à nouveau.

« Welcome to the G Castle... »


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut mes p'tits Loups !**

**Alors voila le chap 2, qui a été un peu long à venir, désolée ^^**

** La plupart d'entre vous m'ont dit ne pas connaitre l'un des univers de cette fiction, alors n'hésitez pas à me poser la moindre question, si vous êtes perdus, ou simplement si vous voulez en apprendre plus sur l'univers que vous connaissez moins. Je serais ravie d'y répondre. **

**Merci mes chats de me lire, ainsi que pour vos reviews et vos petits mots d'encouragement ! ****Gros bisous à Lola (Complicate), Hachi Osaki, WhitAngel19, Granotte, Rubika666 et Kimmy Lyn pour avoir pris le temps de me donner votre avis sur ce premier chap, j'espère vous retrouver au suivant pour savoir si l'histoire vous plais toujours ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture mes Loups.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Arthur.

Il ne comprenait rien. Il s'était réveillé dans cette pièce étrange, avec trois hommes tout aussi particulier, vêtus drôlement, et leur langage différant étrangement avec l'anglais qu'il connaissait. Et maintenant il se retrouvait en face de Merlin. Il était là, juste là à quelques centimètres de lui, et pourtant il n'était pas là... pas vraiment. Les autres lui avaient dit que ça n'était pas de la sorcellerie, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. Quel autre phénomène pouvait lui permettre de voir le brun, alors qu'il n'était même pas dans la pièce ?! C'était au dessus de sa compréhension, mais il s'en fichait pas mal à cet instant. Parce que Merlin était là, à quelques centimètres de lui, blessé, en danger, et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il voulus tendre une main vers le visage penché sourdement en avant, dans l'inconscience, mais ses doigts se contentèrent de passer au travers de la joue de Merlin. Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, il ne pouvait pas le... le toucher, et ça le rendait fou. Cela faisait quelques minutes que Dean leur avait fait remarqué dans un cris que les murs fantomatiques autours d'eux étaient en mouvement. Sherlock tournait rapidement autour du pilonne, et d'Arthur lui-même, les mains jointes contre sa bouche, fixant tour à tour les quatre hommes retenus contre la colonne de pierre. Chaque passage du brun derrière lui énervait un peu plus Arthur, il sentait ses nerfs former une boule au font de son estomac, grandissant, tordant ses entrailles.

« Il faut faire quelque chose... » Murmura t-il, fixant toujours intensément Merlin.

« Merci du conseil ! » Cracha alors Dean dans une grimace de colère, parsemé d'une panique qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher.

Le plus âgé s'éloigna ensuite, les mains sur les hanches et le regard en l'air, soupirant fortement. Arthur passa une main nerveuse dans ces cheveux. Toute cette situation échappait totalement à son contrôle. Il ne comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, il manquait... quelque chose. Dean avait disparu derrière ces parois de pierres immatérielles, et le Roi put entendre des coups être portés avec force, probablement dans le bois d'une des portes. Les coups continuèrent un long moment, puis ce fut un cri de rage qui vint ensuite, tordant d'autant plus le cœur d'Arthur.

« On doit pouvoir arrêter ça. » Dit Jim, s'éloignant du pilonne pour observer les chiffres défilant toujours au dessus de leur tête. 0:56:42... « S'il y a un compte à rebours, c'est forcément qu'il y a un moyen de l'arrêter. »

Sherlock s'arrêta alors de tourner autour d'eux, et Arthur se rendit alors compte que les mouvements l'homme hyperactif n'était pas réellement responsable de la nausée qui bloquait sa gorge. Le brun baissa lentement ses bras, libérant sa bouche, fixant toujours le pilonne central.

« C'est une énigme... » Dit-il, et Arthur fut d'autant plus écœuré de sentir comme un sourire dans ses paroles.

Une tornade de nerfs réapparu de derrière les murs, et Dean fut sur Sherlock en un battement de cils. Il plaqua ses deux mains contre le torse du brun, le poussant sans ménagement.

« C'est pas une énigme, c'est une putain de mise à mort ! » Hurla t-il contre le visage de Holmes, qui resta de marbre.

« Non. Si ça avait été leur intention, il ne nous aurait pas laissé toute une heure, ça serait... »

« De la torture... » Le coupa Jim, le regard brillant.

« De l'inconscience. » Rectifia Sherlock.

Dean se calma, ignorant les derniers mots de Sherlock, il préféra plonger dans les yeux de Kirk pour y trouver le réconfort qu'il cherchait. Oui, c'était de la torture, de la pure torture, Arthur aussi était d'accord. Dean tourna de nouveau son regard vers Sherlock.

« Si c'est une énigme, résous-la ! T'es un foutu génie, alors trouve une solution ! » Lui dit-il, un doigt menaçant pointé tout près de son visage.

Sherlock le regarda un long moment, et pour la première fois, son air hautain sembla glisser lentement, comme un masque, au profit de... la peur ? La douleur ? l'incertitude ? Arthur n'en savait rien, toujours est-il que le détective détourna le regard pour se mettre en mouvement, bougeant nerveusement dans tout les sens, regardant des détails que lui seul semblait voir. Puis il s'agenouilla, et posa une oreille contre le sol. Dean grogna et s'éloigna en serrant les dents, une distance de sécurité semblait-il, tellement il paraissait prêt à cogner sur le brun.

Jim s'éloigna à son tour pour le rejoindre, posant une main sur son épaule. Arthur se demandait si ces trois hommes se connaissaient, c'était l'image qu'ils donnaient du moins.

« Dean, tu devrais te calmer. » Souffla Kirk, lui même ayant beaucoup de mal à suivre ses propres conseils.

« Me calmer ?! Castiel est enfermé dans cette pièce, mon... il est là-bas, inconscient et... » Dean semblait perdre pied, s'arrachant brusquement de la poigne de Jim pour lui faire face, presque menaçant.

Mais sa colère n'était pas tourné vers Jim, ni même vers Sherlock. Il semblait en colère conte lui-même, contre son impuissance. Et Arthur comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment. Là, dans cette situation grotesque, il était inutile, et il ne pouvait ignorer l'idée ténu que, Merlin, lui, aurait trouvé une solution. Il devrait être à ses cotés, il était toujours à ses cotés en cas de crise, toujours...

« Je sais mon pote, je sais... je pense qu'on est tous dans la même situation... » Ajouta t-il en tournant son regard vers Arthur, puis sur Sherlock qui cherchait toujours une chose invisible dans l'air, et enfin sur ces hommes inconscient au milieu de la pièce.

Ses yeux semblèrent devenir plus bleu, et plus brillant lorsqu'il les perdit sur son ami, attaché sur la face opposé à celle dont Merlin était l'esclave. Sherlock s'immobilisa une seconde plus tard.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda t-il seulement, et son visage était tellement éclairé, qu'on aurait put croire qu'il avait trouvé la solution, par ce seul mot.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Demanda Jim, trop perturbé pour être agacé du comportement du détective.

« Exactement ! » Répondit Holmes, s'avançant vers Jim, un doigt pointé sur son visage. « Il n'y a pas de « pourquoi » dans la situation, il n'y a pas de raison à tout ça... tout ça n'est pas... logique. »

« On croirait entendre Spock. » Grogna Kirk en se détournant, de la même manière que Dean quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda Arthur en s'approchant du détective.

« Je pense que cette pièce, ou son emplacement, n'a aucune importance. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir ou elle se trouve, du moins pas à temps... » Dit-il en levant le yeux vers le décompte. « Ils veulent nous éloigner de la réponse. »

« Mais quelle réponse bordel ?! » Hurla de Nouveau Dean.

« La réponse au « Pourquoi ». » Dit simplement Sherlock, et l'auto satisfaction sur son visage fit craquer les nerfs de Dean.

Il attrapa le brun par le col, et le souleva presque du sol, bien que l'autre soit plus grand de quelques centimètres.

« Arrête ton cinéma Holmes, et dis-nous ce que tu sais ! » Le menaça t-il clairement, resserrant sa prise sur son col.

« Je sais exactement la même chose que vous autre. Nous sommes enfermés, et il nous reste... 51 minutes, pour tenter d'arrêter ces murs. Ce que je _vois_, c'est qu'on nous donne du temps, et que tu le perds à jouer de tes muscle, au lieu de _m'écouter_. » Répondit-il calmement, pas le moins du monde effrayé par le blond.

Dean le regarda encore un moment, avant de finalement le lâcher en soufflant fortement. Jim s'était avancé vers eux, et ils fixaient tous les trois Sherlock, attendant la suite.

« On peut arrêter ces murs d'ici, j'en suis sûr, mais pour ça il faut leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Nous faire perdre l'esprit ?! » Demanda Arthur, tremblant de colère.

« Non. Ils veulent qu'on comprenne _pourquoi_. Pourquoi font-ils ça ? pourquoi nous ? »

« Comment ça, pourquoi nous ? »

« Pourquoi avons-nous été choisi ? Et Pourquoi sommes-nous là, tous les quatre, et eux là-bas ? Il doit y avoir une raison. » Supposa t-il en pointant un doigt sur l'image holographique des hommes inconscient.

Les trois autres semblèrent comprendre son résonnement. Il se jetèrent tous un regard, réfléchissant vraiment à la question. Sherlock, lui, avait repris ses tours de pilonne, observant chaque personne, s'arrêtant moins longtemps sur celui qu'il connaissait déjà et dont Arthur ignorait le nom.

« Qui sont ces hommes ? Ils doivent avoir quelque chose en commun. Ils ont forcément quelque chose » Murmura t-il alors.

Dean se plaça alors devant son ami, le regard presque tendre. Il tendit une main dans sa direction, mais ne toucha pas son corps fantomatique, ses doigts planant simplement à quelques centimètres.

« Castiel est... spécial. C'est vraiment pas le moment de vous expliquer ça, mais... il est unique. Et il est mon ami. » Ajouta t-il, relevant des yeux de nouveau froids, comme si le sort avait été rompu.

« Ouais, Spock est probablement l'être le plus spécial de l'univers. » Sourit Jim, malgré la situation.

Sherlock adressa un regard à Arthur, et celui-ci acquiesça, comprenant la question muette. Merlin était aussi quelqu'un d'unique... vraiment unique, plein de surprises, et de secret. Et bien sur, bien sur, il était son ami. Les yeux de Holmes semblèrent bouillir tellement il était concentré dans la réflexion. Le bruit des murs en mouvement commençait à lui donner mal au crâne, et il se sentait légèrement étourdit, mais Arthur n'était pas homme à abandonner. Il n'abandonnerait pas Merlin à son sort, certainement pas. Il s'avança alors vers Sherlock, puisque celui-ci semblait avoir prit la directive des opérations.

« Et si ça n'était pas eux, mais nous, les cibles dans cette histoire. S'ils n'étaient que les... appâts ? » Grimaça t-il à ce dernier mot.

Les trois autres tournèrent leur regard vers lui, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était éveillé devant eux, ça n'était plus ce regard un peu triste, un peu protecteur, et presque paternel qu'ils posaient sur lui. Arthur en fut soulagé, parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à être agacé de leur comportement. Il était peut-être le plus jeune d'entre eux, mais, bon sang, il était Roi ! Et il n'avait nullement besoin de leur protection.

« C'est possible. Après tout, c'est nous qui sommes là, à tenter d'arrêter cette horreur, eux sont... hors service. » Hésita Jim. Il n'avait apparemment pas le cœur à parler de blessures, ou d'inconscience.

« Ça ne change rien à la question. Pourquoi nous ?! » Sherlock ne le dira probablement jamais, mais Arthur vit dans ces yeux que sa façon de voir la situation avait changé. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, avant.

« Et pourquoi eux ? Je veux dire... Cas' est mon ami, mais... J'ai aussi un frère, qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Si leur but est de nous faire souffrir, ils auraient pu le choisir lui, pour m'atteindre. » Ajouta Dean.

Les propos de l'homme troublèrent Arthur. C'était vrai, ils auraient pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre à la place de Merlin. Guenièvre par exemple. Mais le Roi pouvait sentir que la situation aurait été bien différente dans ce cas là. Pas moins douloureuse mais... quelque chose qui se rapprochait de ça. Comme si l'impression qu'on lui arrachait lentement les tripes et le cœur au fur et à mesure que ces faux murs se refermaient aurait été moins présente, si ça n'avait pas été Merlin, là. Cette pensée lui donna d'autant plus la nausée. Bon sang, Guenièvre était quand même sa femme ! Et Merlin était juste... Merlin. C'était bien ça le problème, il était _lui_, et Arthur ne pouvait rien faire sans _lui_, il n'était rien, sans _lui_...

Cette pensée l'effraya, bien plus qu'il ne saurait le dire, mais il ne pouvait laisser place à aucune question, aucune crainte intérieur pour le moment, pas avant de savoir Merlin hors de ces murs meurtriers.

« Peut-être que leur but n'est pas réellement de nous faire souffrir alors ? » Proposa Jim.

« Et alors quoi ? Quel foutu but peut excuser toute cette situation ?! Ils veulent nous faire péter un plomb, c'est tout. Y a pas d'autre raison. On ne raisonne pas avec les fous, crois moi. » Ajouta Dean, et dans ses yeux se lisait alors comme une histoire, trop lourde pour être porté par un seul homme.

« Non... Jim a raison. Si nous faire souffrir avait été leur seul intérêt, ils ne nous aurait pas donné l'opportunité de les sauver. » contra Arthur.

« Désolé mais je ne vois vraiment pas quel opportunité nous avons. » Dit alors Dean, plus calme que quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Il y a forcément un moyen ! » Dirent Jim et Sherlock d'une même voix déterminée.

Le silence retomba au sein du petit groupe, seulement troublé par le bruit incessant des murs qui se rapprochent de leurs proies. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur ce point, il devait y avoir un moyen, et s'il n'y en avait pas, ils en trouveraient un. Aucun d'eux n'abandonnerait, jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Même Da, malgré ces paroles défaitistes, se retournait les méninges pour trouver une solution. Puis un immense « boum » les firent tous plus ou moins sursauter. Il se tournèrent vers le point culmunant du bruit, pour voir un sac de sport au sol un peu plus loin. Il semblait être tombé du plafond du hall, qu'ils ne pouvaient voir à présent. Jim s'avança vers le sac, jeta un regard vers les trois autres hommes, puis décida tout de même de prendre le risque de 'ouvrir. Après tout, on leur avait donné une heure, il serait stupide de penser qu'il y avait dans ce sac une chose qui les tuerait avant la fin du compte à rebours, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Il ouvrit lentement la fermeture éclaire, se tenant tout de même à distance, les bras tendu au maximum. Voyant que rien n'effrayant n'en sortait, il se pencha, plongea ses mains à l'intérieur, et en sortit plusieurs conteneurs en une manière proche du verre, translucide, mais plus molle. Arthur ne connaissait pas cette matière, elle était étrange. Jim se releva, deux de ses conteneurs en mains. Sherlock, qui avait fait son chemin jusqu'à lui, lui en pris un des mains, et l'ouvrit avec une facilité déconcertante, selon le Roi.

« Tu crois qu'on peut la boire ? » Demanda Dean qui s'était également avancé vers les deux autres.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, au lieu de quoi, il plongea son nez au dessus l'ouverture, reniflant fortement. Puis il passa l'objet à Dean en silence, remontant sa manche gauche rapidement. Il arracha le morceau de coton qui trônait là, à l'injonction de son coude, et plongea sa bouche sur le morceau de peau nouvellement découvert. Dean fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard perplexe à Jim, puis à Arthur. Qu'est-ce que cet excentrique fabriquait encore ? Il semblait... aspirer, quelque chose sur sa propre peau. Au bout de quelques secondes il lâcha prise, se redressant pour observer sa peau légèrement rougie au creux de son coude. Une petite goutte de liquide transparent, et légèrement rosé sortait de ce qui semblait être une minuscule égratignure. Sherlock, ne se souciant guère des regards interrogateurs posés sur lui, repris le conteneur des mains de Dean, et, très lentement, le pencha sur son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'une infime quantité – d'eau se rendit compte Arthur seulement maintenant – ne tombe au creux de son coude. Puis le brun attendit, observant les deux liquides se mêler l'un à l'autre. Arthur n'avait aucune idée de ce que Sherlock cherchait, mais il ne sembla pas le trouver, puisque rien ne se passa. Il essuya donc rapidement sa peau humide, et porta le goulot de cette gourde étrange à sa bouche, ingurgitant de longues gorgées d'eau. Il attendit encore quelques secondes après ça, le regard posé sur la gourde, avant de finalement la passer à Jim.

« Buvez. La drogue que l'on nous a injecté a de forts effets déshydratant. » Dit-il seulement en se détourant.

« La drogue ? » Demanda Arthur bassement en remontant sa manche à son tour pour y découvrir le même pansement qui était présent sur le bras de Sherlock.

« T'es sur que c'est sans danger ? » Demanda Jim en ignorant la question du plus jeune.

« Il n'y a rien dans cette eau, j'ai fais les testes. » Répondit simplement le détective.

« Les testes ? Tu t'es juste versé une goutte d'eau sur le bras ! » Se moqua Dean, qui pourtant s'était saisi de deux autres bouteilles pour en tendre une à Arthur et boire à la seconde.

« Les testes olfactifs n'ont rien révélé, tout comme le contacte directe avec les résidus de drogue. Et, pour finir, le teste sur cobaye s'avère satisfaisant. Je suis toujours debout, non ? » Demanda t-il ironiquement. « Cette eau est tout au plus forte en clore, c'est tout. Veux-tu bien arrêter de me remettre en question à chaque instant ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ton complexe de dominance. » Finit-il en retournant à son observation des quatre hommes au centre de la pièce.

Dean soupira, le regard au sol. C'était vrai, ils n'avaient guère le temps pour se disputer. Il s'avança alors vers Arthur, qui observait toujours cette étrange gourde dont la matière semblait se fondre sous la forme de ses doigts.

« Bois. Le scientifique a dit qu'on avait besoin d'eau. » Lui dit-il gentiment, lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule pour l'encourager.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda t-il en faisant craquer la matière sous ses doigts, alors que Dean avait tendu la main pour en retirer le bouchon.

« Du plastique. Une matière qu'on a juger très pratique jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende contre qu'elle tuait la planète. » S'amusa t-il à dire avec sarcasme.

Mais Arthur ne trouva pas cela très amusant, levant les yeux ver le chasseur, puis les baissant à nouveau sur la bouteille, l'éloignant légèrement de lui.

« Je plaisantais Arthur. Aller, bois, on a pas besoin d'un inconscient en plus dans cette histoire. » Dit-il en s'avançant de nouveau, les bras croisés, vers son ami fantomatique.

Arthur obéit et prit quelques gorgées d'eau. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant à quel point il avait soif.

« Pourquoi nous donnent-ils à boire ? Je veux dire, on nous tiens prisonnier ici, on nous fore à regarder nos amis dans cette pièce en mouvement et.. et quoi ? On prend soudainement soin de nous ? » Demanda Arthur alors, revenant à l'urgence de la situation.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers le savant du groupe. Ils avaient tous cette impression que, si quelqu'un pouvait avoir la réponse à ça, c'était bien Sherlock. Le détective sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis ses sourcils se haussèrent légèrement.

« J'ai l'impression que, peu importe qui nous retient prisonniers, ils ont effectivement pris soin de nous, depuis le début. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Jim, un sourcil levé dans l'intrigue.

« Et bien, regardez-nous, aucun de nous n'a de marque de coups, aucune blessure. Ils ont désinfecté et pansé les marques de piqûres sur nos bras, et on s'est réveillé tranquillement allongé au sol. Non seulement ça ne ressemble pas à un comportement de sociopathe, mais c'est assez... professionnel. »

« Tu penses à quoi ? Une sorte d'expérience du gouvernement ? » Demanda Dean, irrité à cette pensée.

« Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'on ne nous veut pas de mal. Ou du moins, on a besoin de nous en pleine forme... » Ajouta-il.

« Putain... » Souffla Jim, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Cette situation était folle, vraiment. Si c'était une sorte de jeu, de défit qu'on leur lançait, c'était vraiment tordu.

« Il y a au moins une chose positive dans cette hypothèse. S'ils nous veulent en vie, il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils veulent tuer nos amis. Je pense que ce qu'ils veulent, c'est qu'on réussisse à les sauver. » Ajouta Sherlock.

« C'est un teste... » compris alors Arthur.

« Oui, sacrément tordu le teste ! » Ajouta Dean, ses yeux fixant toujours son ami, Castiel, se souvenait Arthur.

« On en revient donc à la même question. « Pourquoi ? » » Dit alors Jim.

Oui, « pourquoi », c'était ce que tous se demandait, c'était certainement ce qui sauverait les quatre homme. Et il leur restait... moins de 47 minutes pour répondre à cette question.

« On a une chose en commun, tous les huit. » Dit alors Dean.

Il leva les yeux vers Jim, semblent partager une chose particulière. Puis Jim acquiesça, donnant son approbation muette au chasseur.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sherlock avec empressement.

« Je crois... je crois savoir qu'on a tous... oui, on a tous donné notre vie pour servir les autres. »

« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? » Demanda Alors Sherlock.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » Se braqua Dean face au ton accusateur de Holmes.

« Je trouve que tu sais bien des choses Dean... des choses que tu ne devrais pas savoir. » Dit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils, clairement accusateur cette fois.

« Et toi, tu ne sais vraiment pas grand chose, pour un si grand détective que tu prêtant être ! »

C'est bien le problème, je n'ai jamais dis être détective, pas devant toi... » Répondit Sherlock en s'approchant du chasseur.

« C'est pas le moment de se bouffer le nez les gars ! » Les arrêta Jim. « Dean, di juste ce que tu sais. Et toi Sherlock, écoute-le. »

« Tu lui fais confiance ? » Demanda alors Holmes, le front plissé d'étonnement, et presque de dégoût.

« Écoutez, je sais que la situation est compliquée, mais... Je connais Dean, pas personnellement mais... j'ai entendu parlé de lui, tout comme il en entendu parler de nous autres. Et, oui, je lui fais confiance. Écoute ce qu'il a à dire Sherlock, on a besoin de toutes les informations qu'on peut réunir pour arrêter ça. » Finit-il en montrant les mur qui étaient inexorablement plus proche qu'une minute plus tôt.

Sherlock se redressa alors d toute sa hauteur, reculant d'un pas en accrochant ses mains dans son dos. Cela sembla être le signale qu'il accordait à Dean pour qu'il poursuive.

« Toi Arthur, je crois savoir que tu as passé une bonne partie de ta vie à combattre, à la recherche d'un monde meilleur. Jim tu... et bien, tu as sauvé le monde plus d'une fois il me semble. Même toi Sherlock malgré ton arrogance insupportable, tu voue ta vie à débarrasser le monde de psychopathes en manque de sang... »

« Et toi, Dean, qui es-tu ? » Ne put s'empêcher Sherlock, coupant le dialogue du chasseur.

« Dean est exactement comme toi Sherlock, il empêche le monde de devenir plus noir encore. » Répondit Jim à sa place.

Dean baissa les yeux vers Jim, un petit sourire, qu'Arthur jugea triste et incertain, comme si Dean n'était pas vraiment sur de ça. Mais il reprit tout de même, ignorant la mauvaise foi de Sherlock, qui continuait à l'accuser plus ou moins explicitement.

« Et eux... » Dit-il en montrant les hommes attachés et inconscient. « Eux, je crois... je crois qu'il sont nos piliers. Je n'aurais jamais put continuer à... ce que je fais, si Cas' n'avait pas été près de moi. Et je pense que c'est le même chose pour vous tous. Je crois que c'est pour cela que c'est Castiel qui est attaché ici, et pas mon frère. » Finit-il, et ses yeux devinrent si brillant qu'Arthur cru qu'il n'allait pas réussir à terminer son explication.

Le cœur du Roi s'était serré au fur et à mesure de ses mots, parce qu'il avait raison. Si Merlin n'avait pas été là, jamais il n'aurait survécu à la mort de son père. Jamais il n'aurait surmonté la trahison de Morgane. Il ne serait probablement pas devenu Roi sans Merlin. Et, par dessus tout, il n'aurait jamais compris qui il était, sans son ami. Quelqu'un de bon, un bon Roi, juste, et capable de mener son royaume vers de meilleurs jours. Et, tout comme Dean, il ne comprit que maintenant la raison pour laquelle c'était Merlin ici, et pas sa propre femme. Parce, effectivement, peut-être que son combat aurait été le même sans Guenièvre, mais il aurait été tout autre sans Merlin. Merlin était la raison pour laquelle il se battait, la raison pour laquelle il continuait malgré les pertes et la douleur. Il était son pilier.

« Est-ce que ça répond au « pourquoi »? » Demanda alors Jim, observant les secondes qui continuaient à défiler au dessus de sa tête.

« Non, si c'était les cas, ces foutus murs auraient cessé de bouger. » répondit Sherlock en faisant le tour de lui même pour regarder les murs en mouvement. « Il doit y avoir autre chose. C'est peut-être en rapport avec ça, mais... il y a quelque chose en plus. »

« Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien inciter des gens à nous séquestrer, et nous obliger à subir ça ?! » S'énerva Arthur.

« Calme-toi petit... » le ton de Sherlock était comme toujours condescendant, mais presque rendu doux par l'indulgence cette fois, ce qui eu le don de faire rager Arthur.

« Cessez de m'appeler « petit » ! Je suis le Roi de Camelot, pas un enfant apeuré bon sang ! » Hurla t-il alors, ses nerfs lâchant face à la situation.

« Le Roi de... » Répéta Sherlock dans une grimace moqueuse. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était « Camelot ». Ce gamin devait avoir de sérieux problèmes mentaux, se disait-il.

« Les gars... »

La voix murmurée de Jim les détourna de la conversation en cours. Kirk était figé devant la face du pilonne qui retenait son ami prisonnier. Les autres s'avancèrent donc vers lui, et c'est là qu'ils remarquèrent ce qui attirait le regard de Jim. L'homme aux étranges oreilles pointues avait levé une main sur son visage toujours dirigé vers le sol.

« Spock se réveille... »

* * *

Voilà pour ce second chapitre. Le prochain sera celui de Jim Kirk :)

J'espère qu'il vous a plus, et, bien sur, je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis, et vos questions si vous en avez !

Des poutous, et à bientôt les Loups.


End file.
